


This High

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "[Rio] wasn’t quite sure when he had started to feel so sad about the whole thing or when it had begun to consume him. He felt completely and utterly lost over what to do and he had thought that coming to her house, that seeing her, would soothe the ache in his chest. The misery he felt all the damn time whenever he was a part from her. It didn’t."





	This High

It was the middle of the night and Rio knew that he shouldn’t be stood outside of her back door but he couldn’t help it. His mind was racing and he had to see her. All of the lights were off so either she was fast asleep or she wasn’t in. He also didn’t have a single clue who else might be in the house so he opted to text her. It was only two words: _Backdoor. Now._

Surprisingly enough, it didn’t take much time at all before he heard the sound of the door unlocking. All of the lights were still off but when the door swung open, Beth was stood there. Her dressing gown wasn’t sitting quite right, clearly having just been thrown on, and her hair was sticking up a little. He didn’t offer up any kind of explanation, he simply stood there and watched her. He felt like he was trying to commit every inch of her to memory.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Her words broke him from his thoughts and he knew he couldn’t wait a second longer. So, as she gave him a curious look, Rio closed the gap between them. He gently cupped her cheek while his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His eyes scanned her face for just a moment before he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a slow, deliberate kiss. At first, she didn’t respond but then when she did, she began to lean into him. Her lips were even softer than he had envisioned and she tasted surprisingly sweet. He wanted to prolong it for as long as he could but he knew he couldn’t, so he pulled away.

As Rio looked down at her, Beth’s eyes were still closed. She bit her bottom lip gently and she had this look on her face like she was trying to burn what had just happened onto her memory.

It was all too much. He shouldn’t have come. So, while she still wasn’t looking, he let go and turned away. As he was heading back outside, she grabbed his hand. He stopped but refused to look back at her. He couldn’t. If he did he wasn’t sure he would ever leave again. Suddenly, her other hand was on his forearm and she dug her nails in a little. He reluctantly turned around and his eyes found hers immediately.

He saw it straight away. The curious look she had followed by the realisation. He wasn’t quite sure when he had started to feel so sad about the whole thing or when it had begun to consume him. He felt completely and utterly lost over what to do and he had thought that coming to her house, that seeing her, would soothe the ache in his chest. The misery he felt all the damn time whenever he was a part from her. It didn’t.

Suddenly Beth tugged on his arm and Rio slowly turned around to face her again. She let go of his arm completely and stepped closer so that there was no space between them whatsoever.

“Rio?” She reached out and gently cupped his cheek. His eyes drifted shut as he leaned into her touch. “ _Rio_.”

He placed his hand over hers and took a deep breath. “Elizabeth.” It felt so good to say her name. It sent waves of calm throughout his entire body and it only magnified as she placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Had to see you.”

“Why?”

His eyes opened then. As he dropped his hand, hers slipped down to rest on his shoulder. Rio then wrapped an arm around her waist like before. His other hand tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I just had to.” She waited for him to continue on and for a second he didn’t think he would be able to but eventually, he spoke up. “I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I can never wait anymore. _Fuck_.” He couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated at himself.

Beth unwrapped herself from him and slipped around to close the back door. “Come on,” she said softly.

She led the way to her bedroom where she let him in ahead of her. Rio stood over by the window, looking out of it, and soon she came over to join him, standing right beside him. He couldn’t even begin to put into words everything he had to say because he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

“Why can’t you wait?” she prompted.

When Rio turned to look at her, Beth turned as well so that they were facing each other. She was waiting patiently for him to answer but there was no sign that she was planning on forcing him to. He had never met anyone like her. No one had ever gotten under his skin before, not the way Beth did.

It really had struck him out of nowhere. _Christ_ , they had had a one night stand in a bar bathroom and they had been working together for several months ever since then. Things were fine. Things were normal. He felt like some stupid teenager whenever he got lost in his thoughts about her because he did think about her, all the time. He couldn’t stop and it was in every way possible. Beth got inside his head in a way that he never expected. It rattled him.

Rio had begun to crave being around her just so he could hear her voice or see her face or to just simply be there with her. At first, it didn’t hit him how bothered he was by the fact that things between them hadn’t progressed past that night. Not that he regretted any of it. The sex was great and _God_ , to hear her moan like that again would be more than a pleasure. But then he started to miss her when she wasn’t there.

“I feel like I’m breaking apart.” Even Rio couldn’t believe he had said it but it was true. He did. He reached out for Beth then, his hand finding hers. He tugged her into him. Her hands rested gently on his chest while he placed his other hand against her lower back. “You’re the only thing I can think about.”

“Rio…” Her eyes were wide but her features soft. She clearly hadn’t been expecting it.

He cupped her face with both hands. Had he ever seen anyone as beautiful as her in his life? He was pretty sure he hadn’t. It wasn’t just her looks either. Beth radiated this confidence that had only grown over the time he had known her. It was intoxicating in the best way possible. Being around her was like having the ultimate high.

“The only thing,” he repeated, this time with much more conviction in his voice.

As a small smile spread across Beth’s face, Rio leaned in and kissed her. He had always thought about what it would be like to kiss her and to hold her. The fact that it had finally happened hit him then and suddenly it was like everything fell into place.

Rio had also often wondered if he could love her. _Fuck_. Perhaps he already did. At the very least he couldn’t imagine another second without Beth. He couldn’t go through this nightmare over and over again. He had always thought he could just step away from her, up and leave at any moment, but for once in his life, he was more than happy to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was originally planning on posting tonight (I actually changed my mind last minute) and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about Rio in this but I just had to write it so here we are.


End file.
